Let Me Down Easy
by babyajiana82
Summary: Soon after Jake and Bella start working on the bikes before he phases, they sleep together. She is sick before the movies but just thinks its the flu. Jake phases and is away the two weeks. Bella goes to him with some news, but is turned away. Charlie finds out her news& kicks her out. What will happen when she comes back?Will the Cullens come back for her? Song by Billy Currington


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Soon after Jake and Bella start working on the bikes before he phases, they sleep together. She is sick before the movies, but just thinks it's the flu. Jake phases and is away the two weeks. Bella goes to him with some news, but is turned away. Charlie finds out her news and kicks her out. What will happen when she comes back? Will the Cullen's come back for her? Song by Billy Currington**

**New Moon AU; pairing Bella/ Jacob Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant Jacob**

**A/N: Wolfs can discipline their imprints, meaning domestic discipline/Spankings. Set in 2010. Quotes come from New Moon Chapter 3.**

**Read and review please!**

_**Let Me Down Easy**_

**Chapter 1 Bella POV**

"_Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand._

_I didn't like this. This is bad, this is very bad, the voice in my head repeated again and again._

"_Bella, we're leaving."_

"_I don't want you to come."_

"_I'm no good for you."_

"_You…don't…want…me?"_

"_No"_

"_Don't do anything reckless or stupid, for Charlie's sake."_

"_It will be as we never existed."_

I need to stop thinking about that dreadful day, but I can't help it.

Billy, Charlie, and Harry were out fishing for the day, so Jake and I have been working on the bikes in the garage for about an hour now.

He is so sweet to me. I don't know how I would have made it through this past week since I "woke up" from my numbness without him.

Spending time here with Jake is the only thing that keeps the pain of losing _Him_ away, at least until I go to sleep at night. Then the pain and nightmares come back with a vengeance.

I look over as Jake stands and I take the time to notice the changes in him from a year ago when I first moved back here. Gone was the gangly, awkward teenager with the wiry muscles that were barely there. In its place was a teenage boy on the cusp of adulthood.

Jake was 17 years old, standing at about 5'11" or 6 foot, tight athletic build, prominent cheek bones, angular jaw and he still had his long jet black hair that went past his shoulders.

I was so busy checking him out that I didn't hear him calling me, trying to get my attention.

"Hmm?"

Was my elegant response and cue blush.

He just chuckled at me and repeated himself.

"I said, let's go in so I can get cleaned up and we can get something to eat and relax."

I stood up and we headed out of the garage and into the house.

"Okay, I'll make us lunch while you get cleaned up."

I said while heading into the small kitchen.

"Sure, sure"

He replied, heading down the hallway.

I washed my hands and got the ingredients out to make us a couple of cold cut subs.

I was finishing the last one and putting the chips on the plate when Jake walked into the kitchen after his shower.

"Thanks Bells."

"You're welcome Jake."

We sat down at the table and ate and chatted about what stupid thing his friend Quil had did at school the other day.

When we finished, I washed the dishes while he dried.

"So…I figured if I work on the bikes a little every day, then they should be done in about ten days or so."

He said while drying the last dish.

I stopped wiping the counter down and turned to face him.

"Are you serious?!"

He nodded.

"This is so great Jake! Thank you! I don't know how to repay you."

I was so engrossed in thinking about the reason I wanted those bikes fixed in the first place, that I didn't realize what I had said.

I could not wait to ride and see if I can hear _His _voice by doing something so reckless like that.

I was caught off guard by Jake's warm hand on my chin, pulling it up to look at him. I was confused by what I saw there in his eyes…love, lust and desire.

"I know how you can repay me."

He said in a husky voice that I never heard from him before.

"Ja…"

Before I could respond or protest, his warm, full lips were kissing me. I just stood there shocked, not really responding. He let go of my lips and moved back a fraction to talk.

"Let go Bella. I love you and more than that, I am _IN_ love with you! Let go."

Then he was kissing me again and I found myself responding back without making the conscious decision to do so. I got lost in the warm sensation of his lips and his hands running up and down my back. One hand was on my waist and the other roamed up to the back of my head to hold me to him.

I couldn't think straight.

I knew we should stop this, but I could not for the life of me find the words to stop it.

Then my hands seemed to have gotten a mind of their own and found their way up around his neck, tangled into his beautiful hair.

He pulled back so we could breathe, but his lips never left my skin. He trailed kisses down my jaw and my neck, where I am sure there will be a love mark at.

The next thing I know, my knees are hitting the back of something and I am falling with Jake on top of me. The softness of what I am laying on registers to me as his bed, so somehow we ended up in his bedroom.

How we got here, I couldn't tell you.

I lost track of time and the reasons why we should stop this. Somehow, Jacob makes me feel alive and forget about my problems and the outside world when I am with him.

He makes me feel something that I haven't felt in months, maybe ever…wanted.

He leans up off me and runs his hands up and down my sides and under my shirt to my bare skin, while looking me in the eyes.

"Bella?"

He questions.

I look up at my best friend and see the love he has for me and I question myself.

'_Why not? Jake is my best friend and he is not going anywhere. It's time for me to start letting Him go and move on, 'cause He is not coming back.'_

I look Jake in the eye and nod.

His sunny smile lights up his face and he leans back down to start kissing me again.

***Lemon***

These kisses are full of passion, unlike the chaste ones _He_ used to give me.

When we both need to breathe, Jake trails small kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

He lifts me up and grabs hold of the hem of my shirt to pull it off. He takes his off as well.

Again, my hands seem to have a mind of their own and they run up and down his muscled chest and abs.

I get bold and unbutton his jeans, then pull the zipper down. He gets the hint and stands up to pull them off along with his socks and shoes.

He is only in his black and red silk boxers now.

He leans over and trails kisses down the middle of my chest, missing where I want him at, down to the waist band of my jeans.

He pulls my tennis shoes and socks off and drags his hands back up my thighs to unbutton and unzip my jeans. He then pulls them down and off and throws them across the room.

I am starting to feel self-conscious laying here in only my modest pink and white bra and panty set. No one has seen me like this, not even swimming, as I usually wear a one piece.

He slides his hands up to unclasp my front hook bra and take it off. As soon as it is off, I cover myself from his hungry gaze.

"Bella…you are so beautiful. Don't hide from me"

He says as he gently moves my arms and hands so he can better see me.

He gets back on the bed, careful to keep his weight off me and places butterfly kisses around my breast before taking my nipple into his mouth.

My back arches automatically at the new sensations.

While he sucks on one nipple, he uses his hand to knead and tug the other, and then switches off.

He then starts to kiss his way down my stomach to my hips, where he trails his tongue across the top of my panties.

He places a couple of open mouth kisses on my cloth covered mound before tugging them off.

He lies down and spreads my legs open more and places kisses on my inner thighs, missing where I want him the most.

I am panting with need at this time.

"_Jake…"_

He looks up into my eyes and holds my gaze while he takes one long lick from my entrance to my clit before sucking the bundle of nerves into his mouth.

He repeated this several times and I can't stop moaning and to my embarrassment, moving my hips against his mouth.

He takes a finger and slowly enters me with it and moves it in and out while mimicking the movements with his hot, wet tongue on my clit.

I start to feel a tightening in my lower stomach and he enters another finger and starts to speed up while sucking on my clit.

"Cum for me honey. Cum on my fingers."

He flattens his tongue on my bundle and I explode around his fingers while he drinks up my juices as I come down from my high.

He lightly kisses my mound while he kicks out of his boxers.

He then kisses his way back up to my mouth where he greedily kisses me until I am breathless. I can taste myself on his lips and tongue and it doesn't gross me out like I thought it would.

"Mmm…you taste so good Bells."

I smile at him and round my hands into his long hair as he positions his thick cock at my entrance.

He eases the head inside and I wince at the stinging pain.

When he reaches my barrier, he looks at me to make sure this is still what I want.

I nod and in a quick thrust, he tears through my barrier.

I bite my lip to keep from crying out in pain, but silent tears are flowing down my cheeks.

Jake wipes them away while he waits for me to adjust to his large size.

After a few minutes, I experimentally move my hips and find that the pain is gone and has left a fullness feeling.

He starts thrusting in and out at a steady pace before lifting my legs up over his waist, changing the angle.

I whimper and moan as he picks up his pace.

"God…honey, you feel so good!"

"Jake…harder"

I moan out.

He then pulls out and flips me over on my hands and knees and rams his cock back into me.

I can't help but scream out at the new angle. If someone was to walk by, they would definitely know what was going on in here. All you could hear is our moaning and grunting and our sweaty skin slapping together.

As Jake continues to pound me, I feel that tightness in my lower stomach again.

"Jake…I'm gonna…"

He reaches around and pinches my clit hard and I cum all over him, milking him into his own release, both of us yelling out each other's names.

He pulled out and we cuddle up together, and then drift off to sleep.

***End Lemon***

It has been a month since Jake and I made love and at first, things were awkward between us.

I have been trying to open up more with him by letting him hold my hand or cuddle with me, but I am still hung up on _Him_.

True to his word though, Jake had the bikes fixed in less than ten days and he taught me how to ride on a back country road.

The first time I got on, I heard _His _voice and I had lost my concentration and balance and ended up going head first into a moss covered boulder. That was the first of several trips to the emergency room due to being on what Charlie describes as 'two wheel death machines'.

Slowly, but surely, I feel like I am getting my life back. The nightmares are not an every night occurrence anymore. And both Charlie and my body are thankful for that small miracle.

The few months since my birthday, I have lost a fair amount of weight since I have no appetite whatsoever. And the last couple of days, I have been feeling like I am trying to get sick.

Certain foods make me queasy and a few times I had to sprint to the bathroom in order to make it in time.

I don't really pay too much attention and chalk it up to not eating right.

Another two weeks go by and I have several more bouts of nausea and now sensitivity in my breast, but I still don't let it worry me.

Today is Friday and I promised Mike and the gang that I would go to the movies with them.

I make sure to invite Jake and Quil as well. They have been down lately because Embry has apparently joined in Sam Uley's gang and ditched them.

I am getting dressed when the phone rings. It's Ben telling me that Angela is sick with the flu that is going around, so they can't make it.

Several others bowed out too, so it turns out to just be Mike, Jake and I going.

_Yippee!_


End file.
